1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic card assembly that can be plugged into a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems typically have a chassis that contains a variety of electronic devices. The devices are usually mounted onto an electronic card, that can be inserted into the computer and plugged into a motherboard located at the base of the chassis. Computers are commonly packaged and shipped with the electronic cards installed inside the chassis. While handling and transporting the computers, the cards may become subject to shock and vibrational loading, which can rattle and damage the cards. Some computer manufacturers place foam or other padding between the cards, to limit and dampen the movement of the cards within the chassis. Although effective, the foam must be removed by the end user. Such a procedure typically requires the removal of screws and a cover. Additionally, the padding may break off and create foreign debris within the computer. It would therefore be desirable to having an apparatus that would support an electronic card within a chassis and reduce the damage to the card caused by shock or vibration.